Coffee and Sweaters
by Nyx1998
Summary: As Haruhi works day in and day out as a nursing assistant at Tokyo health and rehab. She starts to feel a bit lonely as she watches her friends in there happy relationships, but as Haruhi is as stubborn as a mule she won't admit to herself. Will one of her resident family members fill that lonely place in her heart?
1. summery

~ As Haruhi works day in and day out as a nursing assistant at Death city health and rehab. She starts to feel a bit lonely as she watches her friends in there happy relationships, but as Haruhi is as stubborn as a mule she won't admit to herself. Will one of her resident family members fill that lonely place in her heart?~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Beep, Beep Beep* Haruhi grumbled as she rolled over to look at her alarm going off. She opened one sleepy eye as she looked at the time the clock read 4:30 AM, she groaned as she rolled over with a loud thud as she hits the floor hard.

"God dammit", she growled as she laid there not wanting to get up. She slowly got to her knees and stood up to head to the closet to get ready for work. Once she pulled her closet door open, and saw that over half her clothes were scrub sets paired with the matching bottoms. She sighed and grabbed just a plain red scrub top paired with the matching bottoms.

She pulled on the bottoms as she walked to the kitchen to eat and make a lunch, she walked in she pressed the on button for her coffee maker that she got ready the night before. Haruhi yawned and stretched as the coffee finished. She reached into the fridge grabbed her creamer , poured it into her coffee and tossed it back into the fridge before taking a sip of her coffee. Once her lunch was packed, coffee was gone she pulled on her top, socks and shoes. Grabbed her lunch, keys and walked out the door.

~15 minutes later~

As Haruhi pulled up to Tokyo health and rehab, she took a deep breath put her car in park and turned it off. She looked at the building sighed and grabbed her name tag and her bag. As she walked in she could already hear the hollering and body alrmes and callinghts beaping. As she walked over to the nursing station looked at the board and smiled softly as she was that she was working in the short term unit. After she clocked in and walked to the other unit passed the long term, the memory word she reached the door for the short term unit. After she punched in the code, walked up the the nursing station she saw her other coworkers and smiled at them.

"Morning everyone, let's make today a good day." she smiles as her coworkers smiled and giggled with her. After Haruhi put her bag down and grabbed her paper for her shift she saw her "team mate" as her manager liked to call the pairs that work each unit. Haruhi waved hi as her teammate Chris walk through the door looking tired and sore as usual as his long dangly arms hit the desk while he bitched about it being too early to work. Haruhi smirked as she finished highlighting her hall sheet while the Noc shift finished before giving rounds.

"Good morning Haruhi." said Jane the morning nurse coming on shift. Haruhi waved back as Jane sat down and putt her bag down waiting for the other nurse Cami. After Haruhi and Chris got rounds they laughed as they went there ways to start to help people get ready for the day and for breakfast. She walked over to room 4 and knocked before coming in. She turned on the light as Mrs. Lee was just starting to wake up she was 92 and very sweet if you sat and talked to her you wouldn't think that she was anywhere near her 90's. She's only here for maybe a week or two tell PT says that she is strong enough from her hip replacement to go home.

"Morning Mrs. Lee, how did you sleep?" Haruhi asked as she pulled out clothes for today. Mrs. Lee nodded as she sat up and smiled at her as she pulled on her shirt as Haruhi helped her with her pants. After she was dressed Haruhi brought over her walker and helped her stand up and helped her to the dining room for a cup of hot coffee to start the day.

After as Chris starting to bring in all the male residents Haruhi went to finish getting all on hers. About 30 minutes passed as she brought in her last one as she could here whisper among her residents about a new resident from the Ootori family.

~HIII everyone I know it's been a while but i'm gonna try to post more i've gone through and redid some things let me know what you think ~NYX~


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She listened but didn't say anything on the subject as she passed out coffee and other drinks to her residents. As the kitchen started to pass out breakfast a voice over the intercom asking Haruhi to come to the front her new resident was here. She looked confused not knowing that she had a new resident coming. As she left the dining room and walked towards she saw guards in the front around the transportation van. "Um excuse me I'm Haruhi and I'm looking for my new resident in room 1?", she asked as the guards looked down at her and whispered amongst each other. She saw them start to split the the red sea as a tall, slender raven haired man he looked very familiar but as a huge part of Haruhi's high school memories were gone after a bad car accident her senior year the night of graduation. She and her father were leaving for graduation as a drunk driver plowed right into her and her father. She awoke over a month later with memory loss and her father's ashes in a urn next to her bed. But she didn't think much about it these days with almost 4 years had passed since then. "Hello Im Haruhi and you are?", she asked as she shook the man's hand. "Yes hello i'm Kyoya Ootori i brought my grandmother here for rehab from her fall." He smiled as the light shined on his glasses.

They brought her into room 1 with her grandson following close behind with her things. Haruhi called Chris in to help her pivot transfer Madam Ootori into bed. Haru could feel Kyoya's eyes on her as they moved his grandmother. She didn't know why but she felt her cheeks go hot, she's done this hundred of times with many different people watching but for some reason with him standing there she couldn't explain it yet but she didn't like the feeling he gave her. After they were done she bowed and left to go her room 1 a cold mug of water and to hopefully get control of her head. Once she got to a area where no one could see her she fanned her face with her paper trying to get the redness of her checks to go away. 'Get a hold of yourself Haruhi you're an adult and in control of your body now snap out of it and do your job' she yelled at herself in her head and took a few deep breaths and stepped out to go get the water. As she got to the kitchen she told them that we have a new resident that belongs to the Ootori family. They all took in a breath of teness never having anyone of the owning family in their care.

As she walked back to the room she could see the guards posted at the door with Mr. Ootori (Kyoya) in the hall on his phone. She bowed her head slightly not wanting to interrupt his phone call as she walked into the room. "Welcome ma'am my name is Haruhi and i'll be here during the day throughout the week to help take care of you while you're here." she smile as they shaked hands and put her water next to her bed. "Thank you sweetheart and don't let my grandson scare you, he's really has a big heart and is very sweet." she winked at Haruhi as if shes has known her for years. Haruhi smiled with a soft chuckle as she started to put away Mrs. Ootori's clothes.

As she finished helping her unpack she could her Kyoya on the phone still she try not to eavesdrop but couldn't help but hear him say 'You were right mori, she's been here I don't know for long though. Im sure I can get her back with me after my grandmother is good to go home.' he hung up the and moved to come in the room. She could feel her face start to go red again as he nodded at her and moved towards the chair in the corner of the room.

~Hi everyone I hope you like the next chapter please leave a comment, until next time everyone be happy and safe ~NXY~


End file.
